Orseck Garal
} |name = Orseck Garal |image = Paragon_garal.jpg |gender = Male |family = |title = Paragon, King |rank = |race = Dwarf |location = |voice = |appearances = Historical }} Orseck Garal was a Paragon and king of the dwarven empire. Together with Endrin Stonehammer, he ruled the dwarven people and set the course of the future of the empire. Garal's Leadership The first dwarven kingdom was founded in a time out of memory, beyond even the extensive records of the dwarven Memories.Dragon Age RPG Player's Guide, set 2, pg. 9. In those days the kingdom spanned the length and breadth of Thedas and encompassed innumerable thaigs,Codex entry: Orzammar History: Chapter One a rich and powerful collection of city-states under the aegis of a single ruler. It was in this age of expansion and greatness that the King Orseck Garal ruled, with his companion Endrin Stonehammer at his side. The capital of the kingdom at the time was Kal-Sharok, situated near the magocracy of the Tevinter Imperium. When the Tevinter Imperium rose to power the Archon Darinius ventured into the Deep Roads to forge an alliance with the dwarven leaders.Codex entry: Archons of the Imperium Stonehammer granted the magister a sweeping covenant and trade flourished between the dwarven kingdom and the Tevinter capital of Minrathous. The coffers of the dwarven empire filled and the relationship was mutually beneficial. This relationship between the Imperium and the dwarves has endured to modern times, and resulted in dwarves existing as respected foreign dignitaries in the Imperium, and having a voice in Tevinter politics. In time Garal moved the capital from Kal-Sharok to Orzammar,Codex entry: Orzammar History: Chapter One ostensibly to oversee the commercial interests of the kingdom, though it may truly have been to escape the brewing tension and battling over succession in the Tevinter Imperium following the death of Darinius. Garal himself passed away an indeterminate time later, after having ruled as king in both Kal-Sharok and Orzammar. After Death Following Garal's death Stonehammer took the mantle of king of the dwarven people, expanding Orzammar, building Stonehammer Hall, and reorganizing The Provings to allow for more massive tournaments. In recognition of his deeds as well, Stonehammer was named a Paragon on his deathbed, passing away before his own ancestral statue was completed. Stonehammer is also known as the First Paragon,Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, pg. 355. presumably because he is considered "first among Paragons." It is unclear when Garal was named Paragon but his actions would indicate that it was his crowning achievement of moving the capital to Orzammar that earned him this revered title amongst his people, as no other extraordinary deeds have been revealed. Lore Discrepancy There appears to be a discrepancy in regard to the contributions of Paragons Garal and Stonehammer. According to Codex entry: Orzammar History: Chapter One Orseck Garal moved the capital to Orzammar, while in Dragon Age: The World of Thedas, Stonehammer is credited with having done so. This may be simply explained by the fact that they worked together in moving the capital but it is also the key act which presumably made Garal a Paragon. It is also curious that while Garal was presumably made Paragon before Endrin Stonehammer, the latter is arguably considered the more revered Paragon, being known as the First Paragon. Trivia Unlike other Paragons who are known by their first names, such as Paragon Aeducan, Garal is known to history as Paragon GaralAs the Paragon's statue in the Hall of Heroes appears when highlighted in [[Dragon Age: Origins]]. rather than Paragon Orseck. References Category:Dwarves Category:Characters Category:Historical characters Category:Deceased Category:Paragons Category:Noble caste Category:Royalty